Dawn
by SaiyanBlack
Summary: OneShot Companion piece to Morning: Kagome wakes up early and wonders what's so different about this particular morning.[IK fluff]


**Dawn**

**By SaiyanBlack**

There was something peaceful about the pre-dawn hours, something hushed and pure that wasn't quite night and not yet day. Something that felt as if there was a warm blanket on the entire world and made one feel like they had just slowly woken up from a good dream – although, they may not remember what it had been about.

There was something serene about the peach light the ceiling above her bed, something about the dappled way the light shone through her open window and shifted with the wind and the trees. Something that left her feeling a sense of oneness with the just waking world and left her mind as heavy – and yet weightless – as her body seemed to be.

There was something about the heat of her lover's body against hers, something about the push and pull of his shallow breath against her bare shoulder that seemed to warm her entire being. Something that brought a small smile to her face and made her feel so completely… complete. Something about the way one of his arms was thrown across her stomach or the angle at which his nose was pressed against her arm. Something about the silky tickle of his pale hair and the way it seemed to mix with her own pitch locks on the pillow around their heads.

Maybe it was all these things that made her feel so wonderful. Maybe it was just the hour, often so mystical to those awake to witness it. Maybe it was the dancing patterns on her ceiling that hypnotized her. Maybe it was the knowledge of the man next to her, the closeness that she felt to him both physically and emotionally.

She shifted her head so that her cheek lay against his hair, felt the silky strands and the two soft ears against her skin. The appendages twitched and his fingers tightened, then released against the skin of her hip, claws putting pressure at the end of each digit. He pulled in a deeper breath, letting out a sigh even as he continued to sleep soundly.

It wasn't the first time he had joined her in her bed on a trip to visit her family and it would by no means be the last. In fact, nothing about this particular morning was different than any other morning spent in her bed. Not the light or the hour, not the feel of his hair or his skin, not the arm over her waist or the breath against her shoulder. None of it. It had all happened before, both in her time and in his.

But this morning seemed different to her. It seemed important in some way that she couldn't place. Even as she slid out of his hold, forgoing the covers and his embrace to stand by her open window in the pre-dawn light, naked as the day she was born, she couldn't find the piece that made this morning – so much like all the others at first glance – different and new.

She turned to look behind her, surprised in some way to find her lover still sleeping as if she had never left the bed. He usually awoke as she did or was awake long before she had ever opened her eyes. Stepping back to the bed, she brushed long, pale strands of hair away from his face and ran her fingers along the strong line of his jaw. He had grown a lot since the first time she had seen him pinned to the Goshinbuku. His face had thinned out, giving him far more masculine features, even though they were just as fine as his half-brother's. Not to mention that he had grown quite a bit taller, his body filling out with a lean sort of gracefulness she had come to associate with his heritage. In fact, he was so tall that his feet often hung over the end of her small twin bed when they spent the night in her time.

She smiled to herself, touching his bare shoulder lovingly before she returned to her place at the window, looking at the sun as it rose over the tops of the trees that surrounded the secluded shrine. There was something about this time of day that held special meaning for her. Something about the beginning of a new day, another chance to live life to the fullest, to try new things. There was rustling of sheets behind her and she could hear the springs in her old bed squeak as his large body shifted.

"Kagome?" he asked, his voice sleepy and questioning. It had dropped to a deeper pitch somewhere in his growth spurt.

"Hm?"

There was a pause and suddenly he was standing behind her, pulling her into a warm embrace. He was as bare as she was and as he leaned his head down to rest on her shoulder, his long, pale hair fell across her chest, tickling her neck.

"What are you looking at?" he asked and she felt his head shift so that he too was looking out her bedroom window.

"Nothing," she said, resting her hand over one of his. She leaned into him, feeling his arms tighten around her stomach. "Just thinking."

"Hm? 'bout what?"

"Dawn," she told him and then reached up to touch his cheek with one hand, turning her head so that she could see him over her shoulder. She smiled, "You."

He smirked, one fang showing over his bottom lip. Pressing his face against her skin and nuzzling her neck, he asked, "Me, huh? Good or bad?"

She laughed quietly, "Good."

He made a pleased sound in the back of his throat, arms tightening once again. She could feel his body heat seeping into her skin, making her feel warm and protected against the cool dawn air. She could feel his clawed fingers brushing against her hips in a comforting way and his warm breath against her neck. She felt… invincible.

"Come back to bed, Kagome," he said, slowly pulling her with him away from the window, "it's too early to be up."

She allowed him to guide her back, let her pull her down into the covers with him and let herself be tucked into his embrace once again. He smoothed her hair away from her face, much in the same way she had earlier while he slept, and kissed her gently, long fingers buried at the back of her head. She smiled into the kiss, closing her eyes and letting him do as he wished with her, relaxing so completely that he reached down to her waist to hold her against him.

They lay tangled around each other for sometime before he spoke, her forehead pressed against his bare chest and his chin on top of her head. Underneath the covers, he had managed to twine their legs together, keeping her close to him by hooking both knees and ankles around hers and one large hand rested on the small of her back, keeping her in place. The other arm was under her head, bent at the elbow so that he could run his fingers through her dark hair absently, creating such a soothing sensation that she was nearly asleep when his voice broke the silence.

"Happy 18th Birthday, Kagome."

* * *

AN: Companion piece to "Morning," another short that I wrote some time ago from Inuyasha's point of view. I'd like to think that this is a scene from that particular short's future, since there is quite a bit of advancement in their relationship – or at least that's what's implied. 


End file.
